hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Varsity
General Varsity is a type of classmate in High School Story that are unlocked at Level 14 with Class Presidents, Yearbooks, Yacht Clubs, Jazz Clubs, Earth Clubs and Anime Clubs. Their base types are Class President and Jock. In-Game Description Game on! Varsity Club members eat, drink, and breathe sports! Add these champions to your school and watch medals pile up! Warning: Breathing sports may be hazardous to your health. Hangouts Varsity can be placed in President or Jock Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Varsity Classmate's animation is doing a front thigh stretch and jumping jacks. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 117 CpH * Level 2: 127 CpH * Level 3: 137 CpH * Level 4: 147 CpH * Level 5: 157 CpH * Level 6: 167 CpH * Level 7: 177 CpH * Level 8: 187 CpH * Level 9: 197 CpH * Level 10: 207 CpH Female * Level 1: 122 CpH * Level 2: 132 CpH * Level 3: 142 CpH * Level 4: 152 CpH * Level 5: 162 CpH * Level 6: 172 CpH * Level 7: 182 CpH * Level 8: 192 CpH * Level 9: 202 CpH * Level 10: 212 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Varsity Club member. However, it must be noted that the female Varsity Club member is rarer than the male, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Varsity Club member is part Jock and Class President, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Varsity Club member is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Varsity Club member, party length and admission is 6 hours For the female Varsity Club member, party length and admission is 24 hours Combination List * Class President + Jock * Class President + Varsity * Varsity + Varsity * Jock + Varsity Rarity The rarity for a male Varsity is 1 star or common. The rarity for a female Varsity is 3 stars or rare. Prices The male Varsity can be purchased in the Store for 250 rings, while the female Varsity Club member costs 2,600 rings as she is rarer. When selling the Varsities, the male is worth 600 coins, while the female is worth 2,400 coins. Help Quest The help quest for the Varsity is Oh Captain, My Captain. This quest is unlocked when you enroll any Varsity classmate who not a main character, and can be played after your current help quest is finished. Outfits Male IMG_7832.png|Level 1 Outfit IMG_7834.png|Level 4 Outfit IMG_7839.png|Level 7 Outfit IMG_7840.png|Level 110 Outfit Female IMG_7842.png|Level 1 Outfit IMG_7846.png|Level 4 Outfit IMG_7852.png|Level 7 Outfit IMG_7853.png|Level 10 Outfit Composed of Varsity classmates are a dual-type. Trivia *Varsity Club members were introduced in the May 2, 2013 update. Category:Classmate Types